


Unpleasant Meeting

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, I tried to make it sassy but I don't know the first thing about sass, i liked this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem was that the kingdom they were travelling to was the same one Lady Tremaine and her daughters had been exiled to. Kit and Ella were both well aware of this, and even though Ella kept saying she would be alright with it, Kit wasn't. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpleasant Meeting

Kit knew that the royal visit was inevitable. He had known it from the moment the Captain had represented it to him. He and Ella would have to go visit the royal couple to congratulate them on their marriage, just like the king had come to congratulate them a few years earlier. But... 

The problem was that the kingdom they were travelling to was the same one Lady Tremaine and her daughters had been exiled to. Kit and Ella were both well aware of this, and even though Ella kept saying she would be alright with it, Kit wasn't. 

He didn't want Ella to have to face the woman who made her life a living hell. He wasn't as gracious about it as Ella was. He didn't want anything to do with those women. But they had no choice.

The ride to the kingdom was a silent one. Ella had grabbed a book with her, and had spent most of the ride reading it. Kit knew his wife well enough to know that she was reading to keep herself from getting nervous, from getting distracted. Kit didn't want to burden her any further, so he kept his thoughts to himself, watching the views, and dreading the inevitable.

"It's going to be fine", he finally spoke as they were getting closer to their destination. Ella looked up from her book, smiling softly.

"You're with me", she said. "Of course it will."

Kit smiled back. He wondered if Ella meant that.

The royal visit itself went wonderfully. The royal couple was very polite, and they shared a nice lunch. After doing so, Kit suggested that he and Ella take a stroll in the kingdom. 

Ella had been hesitant, but she knew she couldn't hide behind the walls of the castle. It would not do well to make the kingdom think that she and Kit didn't love the commoners. 

She and Kit were strolling down the village, waving and smiling at the people who had come to pay them a visit. More than one little girl had run up to Ella and asked if she truly owned a pair of glass slippers. It was a wonderful day. Up until the moment when Ella locked eyes with the one person she had wished to never see again.

Lady Tremaine and her two daughters didn't seem too different from when Ella had last seen them. The malice was still clear in their eyes, and they kept their regal postures. 

The thing that had changed was their appearance. The clothes were clearly cheaper ones, and it appeared that they no longer had the funds to style their hair in the latest fashions. 

Ella clutched onto her husband's arm, who seemed even more tense that she was. He was glaring at the women angrily, but before he could do a thing, Ella walked forwards, taking Kit with her, and actually smiled when she reached the three of them.

"Hello", she smiled.

"Hello", Anastasia and Drizella spoke. "Your Majesty." They seemed more startled than anything else. Lady Tremaine, on the other hand, said nothing.

"You are being addressed by a Queen, madam", Kit snapped, glaring at the woman. "It would do well for you to reply in an appropriate manner."

"It's a pleasure, Your Highness", Lady Tremaine forced out, looking at Ella with hatred. But Ella could see something else behind the hate and jealousy. She could see fear. It appeared that Lady Tremaine truly feared what Ella might do to her. 

It seemed silly to her. As well as sad. It was sad to think that this was how poorly Lady Tremaine knew her own stepdaughter. 

"I love your dress", Anastasia blurted out before anyone could stop her. "Is it new?"

"Oh, not particularly", Ella smiled, just thankful that at least one of them was making an effort. "You all look very lovely."

"No, we don't", Drizella muttered. "And we have you to thank for that."

"Excuse me?" Kit spoke, raising his eyebrows. "I didn't quite hear that."

Drizella silenced herself, staring at the ground. Lady Tremaine, on the other hand, held her head high as she turned her eyes to the young king. "How are you enjoying your father's position, if I may ask, Your Grace? He left quite a legacy for you to live up to."

Kit smiled tensely. "I would be doing far worse without my lovely wife. It was almost like she was born to be queen."

Ella couldn't help but to smile. Kit was being so protective of her, and even though it was unnecessary, Ella couldn't help but to love it.

"Oh, surely", Lady Tremaine smiled. "She always showed so much talent in doing what she was told. I'm sure it's refreshing to have an obedient wife. You find so few of them these days." 

"That is true", Kit chuckled dryly. "It's a pity your late husband was not blessed with a more tolerable wife."

"Kit", Ella whispered, clutching onto his arm. "Perhaps it's time for us to go." She turned her eyes to Anastasia, who looked a bit frightened, but she seemed to be eager to say something.

"May I write to you sometime?" she asked quickly. "I... I would like to discuss something with you." She had been eager to write to Ella about the baker she'd met, but she had never gathered the courage to do so.

"Of course", Ella smiled softly, knowing what a risk Anastasia was taking, speaking to her in such a kind manner in front of her mother and sister. "I would be delighted."

"We really must be going now", Kit said, leaning to place a kiss on top of Ella's head. "My wife and I have a long trip ahead of us. It was... a pleasure."

"Truly", Ella said, directing her words at Anastasia before following Kit. She could feel Lady Tremaine's glare at her, but she didn't care. She was happy. 

She was completely and utterly happy with Kit, and there was nothing that Lady Tremaine could do to stop it. 

And perhaps that was the thing that tormented her stepmother the most of all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this, but I feel this would have been at better hands of someone funnier and more intelligent than me, but oh, well, I did what I could :) And yes, again, I made Anastasia the nice one, I couldn't help it.


End file.
